


Bloom

by Franxxlada



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Angst, Byakuya actually has feelings, Byakuya is touch starved, Crying, Fluff, M/M, Makoto is a soft sweetie, Naegami
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:54:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27527236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Franxxlada/pseuds/Franxxlada
Summary: ———————————————————————An unexpected night occurs when Makoto gets a rather frantic knock at the door. An anxious, cold arrogant heir turns vulnerable under the hands of Makoto Naegi———————————————————————
Relationships: Naegi Makoto/Togami Byakuya
Comments: 7
Kudos: 199





	Bloom

**Author's Note:**

  * For [paulmcmuffin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/paulmcmuffin/gifts).



> A rather ethereal fanfic, hope you enjoy! Especially you Taika! I love you <3

A blissful and cold night, the events of the killing game was forgotten for a sweet moment, a moment that should be cherished for the time being , for it is only merely temporary. Makoto is silently reading in his room, a random comic that he picked up from the gift shop and decided to keep since there wasn’t much to do around the school but mope around and try to not get murdered by your friends, friends who easily could be hiding behind a facade of sweet innocence. Humming a little tune, Makoto blissfully turns the pages and reads, until he gets a frantic knock at his door. Scrambling off of his bed to answer it, he was met with Byakuya panting for his life and running into his room with no hesitation or explanation. 

“ W-woah hey!! Byakuya hold on!”

Makoto immediately shut the door and ran to comfort the heir, who explained that Genocide Jack almost slashed his throat. Makoto nodded and guided the heir to sit down on his bed and take a breath. 

“ Here, have a glass of water, you look like you ran a marathon!” 

“ Well... I ran from... the upstairs music room... all the way here.” Byakuya panted, heaving and trying to catch his breath as he took small sips from the glass. A few minutes of silence go by and Byakuya is laying down, trying to get some sleep after his erratic fiasco and back facing the smaller boy. He asks if he’s okay.

“ I’m fine” the heir replied coldly, sending shivers down Makoto’s spine. Byakuya was always known to be a rather cold individual, voice baring jagged ice that freezes you in place the moment he barks and bites. He watched as Byakuya sat up and let out a sigh that he had forgotten he held in. Leaning in, Makoto gently brushed his fingers over Byakuya’s hand, being met with a flinch and a shriek that echoed through his skull.

“ What do you think you’re doing?! Don’t you DARE touch me!” He barked, eyebrows furrowed as he caressed his hand as if he had gotten seared in that area. Makoto tilted his head and shifted his body to face Byakuya’s. He could tell that he was shaking, anxiety rising in his throat as his eyes became glossy. “ Byakuya..?” He whispered, leaning his body closer to which Byakuya leaned back, turning his head away and whimpering. He held his neck and took a breath, trying so desperately hard to compose himself. 

“ Byakuya.. you’re uneasy, tell me what’s wrong, you’re safe here I promise! Nobody outside can hear you, it’s only me. It’s only me..” Makoto reassured, examining his face and smiling as the heir calmed down, but it lasted a short while as he watched the heir slowly break apart in front of him. 

“ I thought I was going to die... Her scissors were barely slicing my skin I-I saw my life flash before my eyes... And I realized, how bitter and cold it was.. All my life I thought that success would determine my self w-worth..” Byakuya rambled on, slight hiccups leaving his lips. Makoto gently took hold of his shaky hands, rubbing the back of them with his thumb to soothe the blond. It always concerned him when he saw Byakuya in such distress, for he was used to the cold, hard exterior that masked true emotions, he was soft but taught to harden up or he will crumble down the chain. A disgrace to his family, to his name, to his reputation that he cautiously kept clean. 

“ Hey.. I’m so sorry that you lived such a cruel life.. You deserve so much more than just success and money. You’re more than that, and I can see that. You’re not just a Togami, you’re a teenage boy with emotions that you can express, you have your own battles to face and I am so deeply sorry that no one helped you fight your problems. I’m here for you Byakuya, I’m not going anywhere.” 

Byakuya stared into Makoto’s olive eyes, tears twinkling in the golden lamp lighting, gently falling down his smooth cheeks. Makoto brought a hand up to wipe away his tears, to which Byakuya let out a shuddered sigh and leaned into the touch, smiling slightly with quivering lips and whimpering. He was as vulnerable as a baby deer, the hand of Mother Nature gently caressing him. 

“ You.. Are you okay?” Makoto whispered, stroking Byakuya’s cheekbone gently, feeling the soft plush pressure of the heir’s lips pressing against his palm. Byakuya brought up his own hand to gently hold Makoto’s smaller one by his cheek, kissing up his palm to the tips of his fingers, pressing small kisses on the pads of each finger. 

Makoto blushed, but kept his hand there for he knew that Byakuya needed the love. Sweet, indulgent love tingling off his fingertips to Byakuya’s lips, who was letting out shuddered sighs and grieving whimpers that tugged at Makoto’s heart. He leaned in to gently kiss away the tears, moving down to his jaw and sighing as Byakuya gently nuzzled against his head and placed sweet butterfly kisses on Makoto’s jawline with such long, delicate eyelashes brushing his love tenderly. With a shudder and a breath, Byakuya pulled back and pressed his lips to Makoto’s smaller ones, earning a sigh from the aforementioned boy as he kissed back blissfully. Pink and red melded together, soft sighs and hums exchanged as Makoto pulled away slowly and dove in for a short, soft peck. Byakuya whined softly and leaned in to reciprocate, pressing a few more pecks on Makoto’s lips. 

Inhaling and exhaling, the two spent the rest of the night, exploring new sensations with lips of bittersweet love, love that needed to blossom and grow from years and years of being isolated from the light. It wasn’t cared for, it didn’t get a chance to grow, but rather wilt, love was a foreign concept to the heir, but it was rather beautiful to indulge in. 

Stealing more kisses and humming contently from Makoto’s sighs, Byakuya was in love.

His love bloomed like a lotus, gracefully approaching from a dark space and sharing its colors, bright and innocent, a deep pink cascading to white, love to purity, Byakuya’s love to Makoto’s love.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed that!! Feedback is always encouraged!
> 
> Have a lovely morning/ afternoon/ night ^^


End file.
